Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to inks, ink cartridges, inkjet recording apparatuses, inkjet recording methods, and recorded matters.
Description of the Related Art
Impermeable base materials such as plastic films are used for industrial purposes such as displays, posters, and bulletin boards from a viewpoint of durabilities such as light resistance, water resistance, and wear resistance. There have been developed inks to be used on the impermeable base materials.
Widely used among such inks are solvent-based inks using an organic solvent as a medium. However, there is a problem that the solvent-based inks are feared to become hazardous to the environment through solvent vaporization.
Hence, there have been proposed water-based inks that are lowly environmentally hazardous and can be recorded directly over impermeable base materials (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-220352 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-094082).